genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron MacCloud/Gallery
Holon Cammie base Holon.png Cammie_Holon_ProfilePic.png Cammie Holon Upgrade.png UpgradedHolon - Cammie.jpg Promotional GenLock Character Sheet Concept Art.png MacCloud Reveal.png GenLOCK Six Together.png MacCloud_Bio.png MacCloud Initial Concept.jpg|Initial concept art by Dishwasher1910 Concept Art Cammieconcept.jpg|Personalized body suit concept art Cammiecasualconcept.jpg|Casual concept art Cammieetherconcept.jpg|Ether concept art Cammieglconcept.jpg|gen:LOCK suit concept art Ux61dysuqalhndqk1hfq.jpg|Early Holon concept, showing pink markings MacCloud Initial Concept.jpg Cammie concept art 1.jpg Cammie concept art 2.jpg Trailers Character Reveal Teaser #1 genLOCK preview trailer00016.png genLOCK preview trailer00017.png genLOCK preview trailer00018.png genLOCK preview trailer00020.png genLOCK preview trailer00021.png Character Reveal Teaser #3 MacCloud Introduction.png MacCloud Coding.png MacCloud Tinker.png MacCloud Iida.png Screenshots - Season 1 There's Always Tomorrow S1 02 0020.png S1 02 0024.png S1 02 0025.png S1 02 0027.png S1 02 0028.png S1 02 0031.png S1 02 0035.png S1 02 0038.png S1 02 0045.png S1 02 0058.png S1 02 0061.png S1 02 0064.png Second Birthday S1 03 0003.png S1 03 0004.png S1 03 0006.png S1 03 0009.png S1 03 0010.png S1 03 0011.png S1 03 0017.png S1 03 0020.png S1 03 0021.png S1 03 0024.png S1 03 0025.png S1 03 0026.png S1 03 0027.png S1 03 0032.png S1 03 0034.png S1 03 0035.png S1 03 0040.png S1 03 0044.png S1 03 0045.png S1 03 0046.png S1 03 0051.png S1 03 0052.png S1 03 0055.png S1 03 0057.png Training Daze S1 04 0001.png S1 04 0003.png S1 04 0005.png S1 04 0006.png S1 04 0008.png S1 04 0011.png S1 04 0012.png S1 04 0013.png S1 04 0016.png S1 04 0017.png S1 04 0019.png S1 04 0020.png S1 04 0024.png S1 04 0025.png S1 04 0026.png S1 04 0027.png S1 04 0028.png S1 04 0029.png S1 04 0030.png S1 04 0031.png S1 04 0034.png S1 04 0036.png S1 04 0037.png S1 04 0040.png|En route to Dallas S1 04 0048.png|Brutalized by Nemesis S1 04 0049.png|And her Mindframe is exposed S1 04 0055.png|Sees her ravaged Holon through Yaz's eyes The Best Defense S1 05 0001.png|Haunted by Nemesis S1 05 0002.png S1 05 0004.png S1 05 0006.png S1 05 0007.png S1 05 0008.png S1 05 0009.png S1 05 0010.png S1 05 0011.png S1 05 0012.png S1 05 0013.png S1 05 0014.png S1 05 0018.png S1 05 0019.png S1 05 0025.png S1 05 0029.png S1 05 0039.png S1 05 0042.png S1 05 0049.png S1 05 0050.png|Encountering Nemesis once more S1 05 0053.png|Joining minds with Val S1 05 0054.png|Taking aim The Only Me I Know S1 06 0004.png S1 06 0016.png S1 06 0017.png S1 06 0019.png S1 06 0021.png S1 06 Ready.png S1 06 0029.png S1 06 0030.png S1 06 0036.png S1 06 0037.png S1 06 0039.png S1 06 0041.png S1 06 0044.png S1 06 0045.png It Never Rains... S1 07 0002.png S1 07 0003.png S1 07 0004.png S1 07 0005.png S1 07 0006.png S1 07 0008.png S1 07 0014.png S1 07 0018.png S1 07 0019.png S1 07 0020.png S1 07 0026.png S1 07 0030.png S1 07 0031.png S1 07 0034.png S1 07 0036.png S1 07 0039.png S1 07 0040.png S1 07 0042.png S1 07 0045.png S1 07 0047.png|"It me!" S1 07 0048.png Identity Crisis S1 08 0003.png S1 08 0004.png S1 08 0007.png S1 08 0011.png S1 08 0020.png|Teaming up with Kazu S1 08 0021.png S1 08 0028.png|But they're about to run out of time S1 08 0029.png S1 08 0035.png S1 08 0037.png S1 08 0049.png S1 08 0050.png S1 08 0051.png S1 08 0052.png S1 08 0054.png S1 08 0055.png S1 08 0057.png|Pulling the plug on Nemesis' Nanotech S1 08 0065.png|Standing by her comrades as Nemesis lay defeated S1 08 0074.png|Concerned over the readout on Leon's brain S1 08 0077.png S1 08 0081.png S1 08 0082.png S1 08 0083.png Category:Galleries